


Just apologize

by killthebabies



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Arguing, Domestic, Eric is an asshole who puts his mouth on Dylan's asshole, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Husbands, M/M, Marriage, Pugs, Rimming, Sexual Content, Smut, this is it this is how fuckin bored i am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killthebabies/pseuds/killthebabies
Summary: Eric doesn't like saying I'm sorry but he also doesn't like when Dylan is sad.
Relationships: Eric Harris & Dylan Klebold, Eric Harris/Dylan Klebold
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Just apologize

“Is it really that hard?”

An utter of a small ‘i’m sorry’ doesn’t take up much of your day. It really only takes a millisecond to put it out there, and Dylan is highly pissed off that it’ll probably take a fucking race war to even get a whisper of it out of Eric.

So he doesn’t wait for him to answer the question that was once intended to be rhetorical but the thought became clouded with his need to hear at least a grunt or an unintelligible murmur from his husband- His asshole husband.

Dylan heads to the study and shuts the door, reopens it when Mymble (their chubby little pug) starts scratching at the wood to get in, then closes it again— a little louder this time, this was his inaudible “fuck you”.

The miserable man flops down into the loveseat by the window, with one leg dangling off the edge, right hand beneath his cheek, left hand wrapped around his own waist— cuddling himself a bit since Eric was too busy being a dickhead to do it for him, Mymble nibbling away at his toes making little alien noises in the process, Dylan sleeps. Fucking exhausted.

*

Dylan exits NREM Stage 2 when he feels a chilly set of fingers tugging at his right nipple. He shivers and grumbles something along the lines of “You’re a fucking pervert”, receiving a snicker in return.

Dylan forgets the dumb fight they had about visiting Littleton where Eric ended it with a really cold “You’re fucking aggravating right now. Fuck off.” and Dylan with a “Are you fucking serious?” and allows Reb to roam his body with his cold hands.

He doesn’t know when his sweatpants and underwear were removed nor does he care, he just nods when he hears the whisper of an “Okay?” from his sweet lover expecting a lovely apologetic blowjob- He hasn’t had one in more than two days.

No one could prepare Dylan for the way his soul expanded far beyond his mortal core and outside his skin when he feels Eric’s soft and sweet tongue breaching his asshole. He was wide awake now. “oh-“ his whole body jerks upwards and Eric firmly pushes him back down with one hand and spreads his boy wider with the other.

Dylan checks around to see if Mymble was still in the room, the door was locked and there was no sign of the pug. He wouldn’t allow his stout little baby to see him like this. Dylan keens when Eric does this weirdly professional twirly thing with his tongue, pushing himself deeper within his husband, chuckling when he earns a soft hand tangled in his hair followed by a cock jerking cry.

The feeling of his husband’s tongue exploring his precious hole and rubbing against his walls pushes Dylan so close to the edge, he wishes Reb would just touch him, anywhere— preferably a little closer to his cock but both of Eric’s hands had a stubborn grip on his inner thighs. He won’t be touching anywhere else, planning on tearing Dylan apart with his mouth latched around his asshole alone.

So close and Dylan was getting impatient. He grips his red and leaking hard-on, ready to give himself a good couple of strokes to blow his load but receives a hard smack on his hand so he was forced to let go. No one ruins Reb’s plans.

“Please Eric..” Dylan whimpers, tugging Eric’s soft caramel hair just a little harder earning himself a grunt that made his cock jump a bit. Eric makes a curling motion with his tongue and Dylan swears he could see goddess Venus herself. He was so close it was frustrating. “fucking come on Reb!” He pants, chest rising and falling a little faster around this time. He pulls on Eric’s hair harder and feels the older man’s nails dig into his thighs he whimpers and all the hairs on Rebs body stand up. He loves the little noises his meilužis makes.

The pushing and curling and licking of Eric’s tongue had the taller man gripping the pillows, tight. It pushed Dylan further over the edge. It was only a matter of time before he was seeing white.

Then Eric does this move where he runs his left hand up Dylan’s stomach and replaces his tongue with three fingers on his right hand. Dylan cries and Eric’s fucking shaking, he’s never avoided touching his own hard-on for this long. He curls his fingers and massages the gland— pressing harder and harder and..

“I’m sorry— mm!” Dylan sobbed. Only Eric Harris could have him apologizing for shit he didn’t even do with just a couple fingers and the sweet memory of the tongue that was up his hole a moment ago. It was so fucking good. He felt so fucking good. “No, shhh..” Eric mumbles, using his fingers to fuck Dylan with a strict force and speed. He was just so sweet at times.

“Then say it. Tell me- ah s-say it please!-“ and the rest of Dylans words were slurred with lustful nonsense that made Eric want to collapse. Only he could rip him to shreds like this.

With one last caress of his body, a curl of fingers and an utter of a small “I’m sorry.” falling from Eric’s lips, there were strings of white everywhere. Dylan cried, his vision was blurry and yet he could still see the God he didn’t even believe in.

Eric sucks a kiss onto Dyl’s inner thigh and Dylan sleeps. Fucked out and Exhausted.

That leaves Eric to clean the cum from his own hair and off his sleeping husband’s skin, still sporting a painful erection. It was what he deserved after all.

**Author's Note:**

> meilužis is 'lover' in Lithuanian.
> 
> Yes. I named the pug after some shit from moominvalley bet u uncultured bitches don't even know what that is.
> 
> If i have any typos man... i wrote this shit at 4AM so..


End file.
